Klaine Wedding
by CGBleachOPBabe
Summary: PPAP chatzy jokes, Klaine, Quotes and characters do not belong to me. Honey moon chapter? Idek


_**For All in PPAP Chat, the references in there will only make sense to you guys ;)**_

The tall thin brunette found himself pacing around a small room in the church; his nerves had begun to kick in and were beginning to leave a noticeable wear and tear in the carpet from the continuous shuffle of back and forth motion of his feet. He was wearing his fey bowtie in which he had known was his fiancés kryptonite, as soon as his feet made a sudden stop he turned to Rachel, the Broadway starlet that had started to show during her pregnancy. Everyone was overjoyed by the news especially Finn. "Is my hair perfect? Is everything perfect?" His voice came out as panicked, heart pounding in his rib cage "Blaine hasn't changed his mind has he?" His thoughts and worries just poured out from his pale lips fast. He has organised a wedding before and it didn't feel like so much stress as it did right of this moment, he was scared yet excited for today he was going to become Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson, though maybe he wouldn't double barrel their name. Her eyes watched Kurt in fascination, before placing comforting hands on the porcelain skinned boy's shoulders, looking into his eyes and she gave a bright smile. "Kurt, you look amazing. The most handsome yet stylish man in the whole building" he checked a mirror regardless of her opinion anyway "Everything was planned by you and carried out by instructions, don't worry I didn't let Finn carry anything breakable" She let out a small laugh then placed a soft kiss on the pale skin "Blaine, would not of changed his mind Kurt. You are the love of his life." For the first time that day he felt himself relax and truly smile "Thank you Rachel" he let out a grateful breathe as he pulled Rachel into a hug before noticing his dad and Finn walk into the room.

Blaine hadn't finished getting ready yet, it was probably because his brother Cooper and Sam had been distracting him with questions he was unsure of how to answer and he had slightly hoped they were hypothetical. He had also made sure the reception had been set up perfectly for his new husband to be, as he had a few surprises planned for Kurt that he was excited about. He was half dressed in a black suit and needed to put his Jacket and tie on, while practicing his vows once more. His fingers grasped the handle of the door, pushing it open while he thought of Kurt and how this was the best day of their lives. They were endgame, this was endgame. He had finally gotten Kurt back after his mistake with Eli that had now caused him to make a frown on his face, he held onto so much regret from that very day and even though Kurt had forgiven him, they were back together but there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't wish that he could take it all back. Take the pained expression of Kurt's face away; he hated himself for a long time after that. He threw all that was good in his life but now he had it back he wasn't going to let go again, he wasn't going to let Kurt out of his fingertips again. After all those nightmares, lonely nights and missing Kurt he had learnt to appreciate what he had, the love he found in the boy. For Kurt it was at the stair case but Blaine had always been slow, _"Kurt, there's a moment you__ say to yourself 'Oh there you are. I have been looking for you forever. Watching you do Blackbird this week that was the moment for me about you" _their first kiss had been sweet, gentle and perfect. Like fireworks. He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a familiar tall brunette with legs wrapped around his waist, his hands were on the other boy's hips both too busy to notice the crowd that gathered into the room until Blaine let out a cough while Cooper had put on his shades "cockblock" his older brother sort of yelled with an intense pointing of his finger. The gelled haired boy whom was often compared to a puppy had let out a chuckle but then wondered where Cooper had gotten those shades from temporarily as the couple that had been making out broke apart slightly, looking at the others. The blonde boy hid his red face embarrassed and let out an awkward chuckle, moving his hands to fix his hair "Oh hey guys" while he unwrapped his legs from Sebastian's waist. Sebastian just gave them his usual smirk as he fixed his suit "Hello there Killer, Cooper and Trouty mouth" "It's ugh Sam" he piped up eventually as he tried to get used to the situation, it was really the first time he was witnessing two boys make out and that felt weird to him. "I don't care" Sebastian replied with a vague of uninterested in his voice. A few moments of an awkward silence came the blonde's soft voice as he brushed his suit down and gave a pleasant smile "Nice shades Cooper, where did you get them from?" the whole room watched the corners of Coopers mouth twitch upwards; pushing the shades up slightly "I only had twenty dollars in my pocket" he started "and went to a thrift shop h-h-hunting' for a dollar when I found them I said these are fucking awesome". Laughter filled the room, rebounding against the walls of the room. Cooper was Amazing Blaine had thought to himself, he was the guy he could turn to now after everything that happened and feeling like he was in Coopers shadow but those feelings disappeared after they sung it out together. The short boy had always felt most comfortable with singing it, and he was reminded by that by the love of his life, Kurt. It hadn't always been easy between the two of them, there were a lot of mistakes that have happened one of which went by the name of Eli but they were here now and it was all that matters. His eyes watched his brother as he conversed with his friends and remembered how he was there for the boy during the break up, how he had encouraged Blaine and helped him through it all.

_Soft heavy breathing down the phone, tears fell down his cheeks he was struggling to cope with missing Kurt and not being able to call him his. He couldn't help it, he needed someone and gods forbid he would tell his parents. They were too busy, and we__ll his recent development of a crush on a blonde boy with 'trouty' lips as Santana had described them to be. He had even attempted to kiss the boy which was a mistake and so now he turned to his older brother whom greeted him in the same unusual the conver__sation had begun about potatoes? This left the gelled haired boy utterly confused but he felt slightly better and laughing softly. How did he brother do it? Distract him from the utterly crushing pain he felt in his chest. "What's wrong Blaine?" serious t__one in his brothers voice wasn't something he wasn't used to hearing this side of him and as soon he had told him he was surprised when his brother was shouting, calming down eventually he then heard comforting words from Cooper which had felt nice to hear__ he couldn't lie. _ He couldn't help but think about how he probably wouldn't be standing here on this day if it wasn't for him; if it wasn't for his friends all making sure he wasn't just sat at home wallowing in self-pity as he looked at the unopened Gilmore girl's box set.

Back to where Kurt was, his Dad smiled proudly at his son. Tears threatened to spill that day, Carole had to rub her husband's arm several times in comfort, Awe's leaving the woman's mouth and he pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "I love you" he murmured and pulled away, he wasn't at all a big affectionate type of person but it was his son's perfect wedding day. "I love you to Dad" He whispered softly and then came the time for him to get married.

Hearts beating as slow footsteps made its way down the aisle; their eyes never left the other. Sometimes they never felt like this day would come. Especially the moment of their break up, where tears stained their skin, regret seeped into every surface of Blaine's soul. The silence filled the room; the only noise either boy could hear was their own hearts pounding inside their chest, clammy hands held onto each other, smiles and tears pooled in their eyes and soft whispers of love came from their mouths until the priest began and suddenly 'I do's' fell from their lips. Blaine had moved one hand to cup Kurt's face gently, his thumb brushing against his pale perfectly soft skin "I promise to always love you, to defend you even if I know you are wrong, to surprise you, to always pick up your call no matter what I am doing, to bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and wherever you want. Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are" He couldn't help but smile as he repeated the speech he told the boy when he gave him the promise ring, which he had now reached into his pocket and gotten out of his pocket. It was now attached to a necklace and his thin fingers picked it up and put it on Kurt. "You, Kurt are the love of my life and I always want to make you smile, I never want to hurt you like I did back then and nothing can take back what I did" his lips started shaking, he felt himself crying slightly "I will always be grateful for this second chance and I will spend my life making sure you are loved, that you don't regret getting back to me and that not another single tear falls from your beautiful eyes unless they are happy ones. Like when we see the birth of our first child, or others after that because I know you won't be able to help but cry at that moment. I won't be able to keep in my tears either." He whispered softly. Kurt was already in a mess of tears and he noticed a few people in the audience tear up before looking back into Blaine's eyes. "I would never regret you, never…." He paused "Ever since I saw you on those stair cases at Dalton, I knew you were the one even if you were oblivious" soft chuckles escaped his lips and others "Remember what I told you, I see our life like in the notebook. I'm sitting in a nursing home talking endlessly about my high school sweetheart, my first love going on and on about every detail as if they matter and you are there telling me to shut up so you can finish watching the American cinematheque salute to , I am never saying goodbye to you Blaine" he leaned down in order to reach the others lips, a soft passionate kiss filled with so much love the couple shared. Everyone in the audience was clapping, crying and Blaine swore he heard Santana shout wanky when he pulled the taller boy closer to himself.

Reluctantly they both pulled away, smiles plastered on their faces. Blaine tugged on his now husbands hand to go back out of the building to go to the reception area but not before photos had been taken of the happy couple.

~Skips to Reception~

The clinking of glasses could be heard as Cooper Jay Anderson stood up, next to his brother as they were all seated. He gave a smirk to his baby brother, an evil glint in his eye could be seen and he turned his head "Hey well I won't explain who I am because please you all should know who I am" he flips his hair to the side and points to the happy couple "Blaine Devon Anderson, my beautiful baby brother who had bed wetting problems until he was ten and constantly played with Barbie's is now married. Wow, well everyone can see the love that they both share especially when my brother lets Kurt dress him" laughs could be heard, and the man was laughing himself as Blaine gritted his teeth shaking his head "He does not" the youngest Anderson whined while his husband soothed him by rubbing his arm gently and nodding along with the speech his brother in law was giving. "Awe Blainers, you are as red as a strawberry and it's Friday so it makes me want to stroke you" He laughs and messes his brothers hair up "I could not be more happier than my brother having someone as sweet, and loving as Kurt to keep him from being a miserable boy and staring at a box set of the Gilmore girls and weeping. I wish them all the best and they are the perfect couple" He picked up his glass, and raised it "To the happy couple, To Klaine" He cheered.


End file.
